


When the Pendulum Swings Back

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alien anatomy, Awkward Coital Shenanigans, Comedy, Consenting Adults, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Sensual Affection, Sexual Mentoring, Subtle commentary on beauty standards, Threesomes, Unsubtle references to genitalia, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Five years into the war with Titan, Ava now has to deal with another type of heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Five years.

 

Five long and tiring years.

 

The Mindspace where Ava and Wrathia met often ever since they had solidified their pact had not been as chaotic as it once was.

 

The shelves were sealed closed, the toys of Ava's shattered childhood were cleaned up, and the lava had been given proper avenues to show her rage being more focused instead of shot wildly at anyone foolish enough to enrage her.

 

With careful and measured steps, Ava walked up the dias as, at the same time, Wrathia’s husband, Pedri was stepping down to return to Odin’s mind.

 

She and Pedri did not talk much. There was not much to talk about. Other than the occasional jab at each other, there was really nothing more to do other for Ava to glare at him and Pedri to narrow his eyes at her.

 

Naturally, he and Wrathia had another one of their encounters and it annoyed Ava to no end whenever they copulated in the back of her mind. She could feel it happening and it took all her willpower not to watch, because the last thing she wanted was to be the audience for Wrathia and Pedri’s trysts.

 

"What is it?" Ava asked as she stepped up to the platform where her demon and personal tormentor, Wrathia Bellarmina, lay reclined on a sofa that was far too luxurious for her in a velvet dress that seemed more akin to a socialite instead of the instigator of a war.

 

The once living queen of the Vengess smiled and blew out a puff from her pipe. "I summoned you here because I have to say that recent events have left me very impressed."

 

Ava frowned and crossed her arms. "Praise that will get me through the next several fights I will barely survive, I'm sure."

 

Wrathia smirked. "Glad to see your penchant for sarcasm has sharped your wit since we've pacted."

 

Ava's eyebrows leveled in irritation. "I've had practice."

 

"Indeed," Wrathia exhaled another plume of smoke before standing up, "well, seeing as you have done so much for me,"

 

"Not by choice," Ava inserted with a frown.

 

"I have been reconsidering the perimeters of our pact," she continued as if Ava never spoke, which was a habit that drove Ava into a rage at one point.

 

"What?" Ava was prepared to remind Wrathia that the last time she tried to 'reconsider' the terms of their pact, Ava made it clear that she was still ready, and eager, to fail their pact just to ruin Wrathia's revenge.

 

"Calm yourself," Wrathia noted forcefully, as she crossed her arms, "this is not like the last time. I have not forgotten what you will do if I try to give you anything less than what we agreed upon."

 

Ava was still wary. Wrathia Bellarmina, for all the time she knew her, was fond of using subtext and lies by omission to wrangle Ava's arm to get her to do her dirty work.

 

Wrathia then stepped forward and continued, "while i have every intention of giving you what you desire, and you will have it, I've given some thought about what form of life you wish to have."

 

Ava bared her teeth, which had bit into and tore out the throats of would-be assassins. "Weren't you listening?! I wanted a life without you in any way, shape, or form!"

 

"And you will have it," Wrathia reassured her as she stood only a foot away from Ava, "however, we may need to get into specifics."

 

Ava blinked and was caught off guard as Wrathia began to circle her.

 

"While utilizing chronogy to 'remove' myself from your birth and youth is out of the question; I do have means to provide you with a place where the people would befriend you, love you, and miss you, as per your words."

 

Ava brandished the claws on her fingers as she followed Wrathia's trail. "And how would that occur? You're dead."

 

Wrathia rolled her eyes. "Surely you've not forgotten the last vestiges of my empire. You've become something of a legend to the last dozen or so systems held by the Vengess remnants."

 

Ava found herself looking forward again, her gaze no longer on Wrathia as the latter stopped behind her to consider her words.

 

"Since your humanity's been more or less burned away by your transformation into Vengess, you'd do well to acquaint and familiarize yourself to what is, ostensibly, your people."

 

"You expect me to be their queen? I can barely control this little rebellion of yours, let alone the Vengess Remnants," Ava answered sourly.

 

"If that's what you wish, then it can be arranged. However, for anything of the sort to happen, you need to understand what it is to be Vengess," Wrathia responded as she walked up slowly behind her host.

 

Ava put her hands on her waist and snorted. "I've killed and destroyed more in the past five years than I've ever wanted. I think I get the idea."

 

Wrathia chuckled as she put away her pipe. "It's more than that, Ava." She then reached out and put her hands on Ava's shoulders, which caused Ava to bristle and tense up. "It's much more," she whispered seductively in Ava's ear.

 

"I can show you," she spoke in hushed tones as her hands went below Ava's shoulders and down her sides, "listen to my words and they will love you like I could love you."

 

Wrathia did not see it coming.

 

Faster than she could see, Ava had whirled around and raked her claws on one side of Wrathia's face. While the wounds would heal, one of her eyes were shut from the blood, and before she could even register the pain, Ava's foot dug violently in her sternum, which sent her flying into one of the shelves on the other side of the mindspace with all the force of meteor crash.

 

Wrathia was about to lash out when Ava had quickly closed the distance and her hand had clasped itself over her good eye, hefted her up as if she were nothing, and slam her again against the wall.

 

“YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME!” Ava snarled with bared teeth, loud enough to make the entire mindspace shake as her eyes flashed, along with the veins through her skin, shone with an angry red light as her skin went pitch black in a clear contrast of Ava’s rage.

 

With that she let go and stomped off, leaving a frustrated Wrathia to pick herself up and snort in derision as the claw marks slowly vanished.

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

*

 

Ava could not wake up yet. Her body was still regenerating and needed the time to recover.

 

So, she went to the edge of her mind to the edge of another one of the hosts. The intervening years had enabled them to not require physical touch to enter and communicate while they were awake or asleep.

 

As such, Ava found herself at the edge of Gil's mind, which was the strangely pristine beach that was changing yet again. It had once been sterile because of the Titan indoctrination, but learning the ugly truth had been a long and arduous process.

 

The section of Ava's mind was still the darkened library, but with the inclusion of a sunny. and pleasant, beach, it almost looked like the edge between their minds was a nice small cabin where one could relax. Or, at least, that was how she had interpreted it.

 

She paced around angrily. She had turned twenty a few months prior and it only seemed that her body was betraying her in ways she had once thought were boons. True, she was taller, her proportions were more adult, in the right state of mind, one could consider her conventionally attractive, however, the price of that was hormones that once she tried her best to squash while she was human, went unchecked as Vengess.

 

She was aroused and frustrated and it drove her to madness.

 

She seethed at the thought of Wrathia touching her. Of course she knew the places where Vengess got excited the most. And Ava, still learning by trial and error, was often at Wrathia's 'mercy' to learn about certain aspects of being Vengess, as there were few that she could turn to.

 

So, she hopped out of the cabin where minds where at junction, hid herself behind some covering foliage, and exhaled loudly. She willed her Drawer of Wrath to vanish, leaving herself, more or less, a normal Vengess woman.

 

She leaned against the wall of the cabin and slid to the ground, forcing her breath to calm.

 

Ava's claws retracted and she slowly guided her hand from her cheek downward to undo the straps of her dress. Line by line, the silken cloth slowly fell off of her body and within moments, left her bare as she sat in a pile of lava like fabric.

 

Her right hand traced the scar beneath her bosom. It was large. It was the mark of the sword she had been impaled upon all those years ago. She thought about how her very touch had melted it and gasped as the fingers from her other hand slowly started to caress the quivering flips of flesh underneath.

 

Yes. She was powerful. The thought had an appeal to it. Taking Wrathia's blood had transformed her rage and anguish into something tangible. Something she could use against anyone that challenged her. Ever since then, no one had dared look down upon her.

 

The smell of fear of her enemies was intoxicating. How they would beg her for mercy, knowing she could burn them to ash if she willed it. How they would supplicate themselves before her as if she were a god.

 

Yet, that's not what she wanted most as the pace of her hands increased as she bit into the knuckle of her free hand, willing the edge to come.

 

She knew what she wanted. And it caused moisture to gather in her eyes as she began to pant.

 

Through the tears, she looked down and, in her imagination, saw a mop of green hair, nestled between her spread legs, and which nuzzled her entrance as Ava took in the beautiful freckles that adorned the russet colored skin of the body Maggie Lacivi had grown into.

 

She imagined Maggie looking up to her with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, smiling, and whispering her name with the kind of desire she had for Maggie.

 

To Ava, she was beautiful. She was all Ava wanted and what made the longing worse was the torment she had to endure from the Vengess blood that teased her fantasies with a thirst she’d never be able to placate.

 

"Maggie," she sighed as her climax came, the image of Maggie vanished, and she arched her back deeply before she curled as tightly as she could into a ball, shivering violently. She didn't care what mess she'd leave, as their minds were an odd place with its own set of rules, as fought to regain her breath.

 

She blinked out the tears and wiped away the perspiration on her brow with her free hand as she relaxed in the glow. While sated for the time being, it would come back.

 

Worse.

 


	2. Chapter 2

With a long and drawn out sigh, she sat and reclined in the afterglow for who knew how long. 

 

She would eventually have to leave. The last she needed was to be found getting herself off in the mindspace of all places. 

 

“Magnolia is attractive, isn’t she? I can see why you want her so.”

 

Ava gasped loudly and scrambled to get her dress on and escape, falling unceremoniously on her face and into the sand.

 

A light giggle seemed to mock Ava’s embarrassment as she whirled on her back to see Nevy Nervine land gracefully at her side.

 

Part of Ava was angry that Nevy was watching her. The other part forced her to look away because she was the one that was intruding on Gil’s mindspace to unwind and covered herself as best she could. That and, like Maggie, Nevy was gorgeous to the growing Vengess.

 

When Nevy knelt beside Ava, the latter found it hard to not blush as the Covetess’ presence.

 

“What’s wrong, Ava?”

 

Holding her dress up to her collarbone in a futile effort to keep herself covered, she grumbled again, this time in resignation.

 

“Everything. Everything is wrong, Nevy,” while she had Nevy had gotten along better than most of their group, Ava couldn’t help but be slightly wary due to the fact that Wrathia would brag about Nevy being her favorite consort. “My body is turning against me at the worst possible time, Wrathia’s taking advantage of that, and I am just tired. I am so tired.”

 

Nevy smiled pleasantly. “I know. It is a struggle, knowing you are torn between worlds and it is difficult to know which one is more tolerable.”

 

"Easy for you to say," Ava grumbled, before she turned around and clumsily put her dress back on. "You actually know what you're doing. I don't. No one ever tells me anything."

 

Nevy was silent for a moment before answering back with a lowered gaze, blowing a bubble in contemplation. "It's not surprising. Titan's school did next to nothing explaining the physiology of the children as their bodies grew."

 

Ava was still fumbling with her dress as Nevy padded in front of her. “Considering what the Gate to Paradise does to turn people into an elite, it’s no wonder they don’t say anything.

 

After a breath, Nevy offered, "If you want, Ava, I could teach you."

 

The question caught the young lady off guard. "Teach me? Teach me what?"

 

Nevy's pleasant smile returned. "About intimacy."

 

Ava's shocked expression returned. "What? Are you... you can't be serious!"

 

Nevy clasped her hands behind her. "Quite serious."

 

"But you're not human... or Vengess for that matter, " Ava shot back, trying to decide what she even was at that moment.

 

Nevy was not deterred. "That is true, but that does not mean I have not researched the matter. During my years as Wrathia's consort, and they were many, I learned about the mating rituals and relevant social mores of many, many species. Humans were one, and I have many years of experience with Vengess, as you no doubt are aware."

 

A frown crossed Ava's face. "Did Wrathia put you up to this?"

 

The smile on Nevy's lips vanished and she shook her head. "No. This is something I have come to a decision on my own."

 

Ava was still suspicious, but she continued to listen. "You and I both know that while Wrathia will honor her agreement with you about your pact, it will be in a form you will not expect and not want. And you will be left destitute as Wrathia once again deceived you into doing what she wants."

 

"That is why she has shown that she desires you. She knows she needs your cooperation to achieve her goals, but at the same time, there is also a chance she knows she cannot fulfill your desire, no matter how powerful she is."

 

Ava snorted and looked to the side. "As powerful as she made me, I always had a feeling that she never could hold up her end of the deal."

 

"it is why she wishes to mold you into another version of herself. That way, whatever empire of Vengess she is able to forge with your assistance will be the 'new life' that you so fervently wanted."

 

She looked back to Nevy as her frown grew. "Then why tell me this? Aren't you her consort? What if you're trying to manipulate me like she did?"

 

Nevy shook her head. "If I was trying to manipulate you, I would have been more subtle about it. Like so," She walked around to Ava's side, knelt down and whispered in Ava's ear, "The reason why Wrathia desires you is because she fears you. You have done what which not even Titan could; put Wrathia in a position of weakness. That is what she hates more than Titan; being weak."

 

Ava blinked when she realized the truth of Nevy's words as the Covetess crawled to the other side and whisper alluringly, "She knows she has much to gain from Titan's defeat and your cooperation. However, she also knows that she needs you loyal to her more than you realize, because not only is her former life within reach... it is also within yours."

 

Ava's eyes went wide at the realization as Nevy continued with her honeyed words. "Imagine; Ava Ire. Wrathia has taken almost everything from you... and now... you are in a position to take EVERYTHING from her."

 

Nevy then stopped, then crawled in front of Ava to sit demurely in the sand. "That is what I would have done. I would have used you to get back at Wrathia, knowing full well that your resentment towards her would distract you from my mechanization."

 

Ava had to calm herself. The idea of taking everything Wrathia was gambling to get back was tempting. It was oh so tempting. However...

 

Nevy's reached forward and gently took Ava's hand to get her attention before letting go. "That is not what you want, is it?"

 

Ava looked into Nevy's saddened eyes a moment before she shook her head. "No. That's not what I want."

 

"What is it you want?" Nevy asked with a genuine tone to her voice.

 

"I want... I want a home. I want friends. I want... I want..." Ava stammered as her eyes began to fill with moisture again.

 

"Magnolia Lacivi," Nevy finished for her.

 

Ava closed her eyes and nodded her head.

 

Nevy knelt in front of Ava, cupped her face with her hands and gently wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

 

"Then let me teach you. Let me be your consort and you my suzerain. If anything, allow me to be a bulwark to prevent Wrathia from corrupting you further. We will work to mend your ties to Magnolia in the meantime."

 

Ava sniffed once and took Nevy's hands in her own. The touch was gentle and soothing. It was something she wanted for so long.

 

"Why, though?" Ava asked before she sniffed again.

 

Nevy's eyes closed. "Because I know what Wraithia did to you. She bragged to me of the torment she put you through. That is not the Wrathia Bellarmina I loved and was loved by in life. She was patient. She was tactful. She knew when to take and when to give. Her time with you made her feel powerless and that eroded all that which I loved about her and that is no one's fault but her own."

 

Ava liked Nevy's touch. While she knew how dangerous Nevy was, she could feel the honesty for someone who knew how to lie so easily. Also, she could feel the ache in Nevy's words as she moved herself closer to the Covetess.

 

"Are we... are we going to bond our sounds like Wrathia and I did?"

 

Nevy shook her head. "Unfortunately, you and Wrathia are conjoined for as long as your Pact is in effect. However. I can give you a part of me to ward of Wrathia's influence."

 

Nevy let go of her face and drew her hands over her abdomen. A small sphere of light emerged from her skin and Nevy gently guided it to Ava's stomach. When the sphere entered, Ava could feel Nevy's cool and calming presence.

 

"That is my core. For all intents and purposes, I am ‘subservient’ to you, but not vice versa. And if I should ever prove myself untrustworthy and betray you... you have all the power to destroy me forever."

 

Nevy was right. Ava could feel the fragile sphere that held Nevy together as her words rang true.

 

"Why? Why do this? With Wrathia I could understand."

 

Nevy's smile returned and she leaned forward and gently kissed a surprised Ava on the lips for an instant before leaning back.

 

"Because I wish to be worthy of your trust, Ava. It is a price I am willing to pay."

 

"And what happens when yours and Gil's pact completes?"

 

"That is a bridge we will cross when the time comes. And I have prepared for that eventuality."

 

Ava thought long and hard about Nevy's words. There was so much that could go wrong. But then again, so much had already gone wrong for Ava Ire. If Nevy was telling the truth, then... the risk on Ava's part was not as great as she'd feared.

 

So, Ava nodded. "I accept you, then, Nevy." She then let the dress fall to her waist again and she forced through a blushing face, "could, um... could you please...?"

 

Nevy smiled again and leaned forward to kiss Ava again. This time, instead of the brief, chaste and affectionate kiss, it was longer and more blatant in the desire of the Covetess. Ava forced herself to hold back when she was eager to continue and go further.

 

"Of course," Nevy smiled as she sat directly in front of Ava. She was about to reach for Ava's hand when she asked, "may I touch you? You can guide my hand where it can and cannot go."

 

Ava smiled and nodded as she took one of Nevy's hands in her own and guided it to her collarbone. She took a deep breath, as if gathering her courage, and flattened Nevy’s palm against her skin. With another breath, she moved Nevy’s hand downward.

 

Suddenly, she stopped.

 

Nevy could see the apprehension in Ava’s face and it was easy to see why. The outline where the Drawer of Wrath on her chest lay, the scars on her neck, shoulders, and arms. Not to mention that the Drawer concealed a wound that had killed her. They all glowed with an uncomfortable red light. All sources of Ava’s trauma.  


All Wrathia’s doing.

 

“Perhaps we should do this another time,” Nevy offered as she started to pull her hand back but found Ava’s grip had tightened slightly while looking at her desperately.

 

“No. Please,” she started, but then looked away, “I… I want this. But it’s… it’s hard.”

 

Nevy smiled again, then sat directly beside Ava and kissed her cheek, in hopes of soothing her fears. “It’s all right. We can do this as slow as you like.”

 

Ava held Nevy’s hands with both her own, and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

This time, Ava closed her eyes and brought her hand downward, past her chest and to her navel. The muscles in her stomach had grown hard and taut. Natural Vengess metabolism had left little room for anything other than power, Ava had found. Nevy’s fingers began to circle her abdomen, which caused Ava to gasp happily.

 

Nevy smiled again and leaned against Ava as she gave an experimental move of her hand further downward.

 

Not only did Ava allow what Nevy had in mind, she guided her hand downward to her thighs and the Covetess began to trace a single finger along the inner portions of Ava’s legs.

 

Ava hung her head on Nevy’s shoulder and her breathing began to grow faster as Nevy’s hand eventually went to the collection of sensitive nerves, made all the more easily aroused by the heated blood in her veins.

 

“Ava.”

 

“Hmm?” she asked, looking up to Nevy through bleary eyes.

 

The Covetess smiled and kissed her again. It wasn’t just desire. It was affection. It was respect. It was trust. Things Ava had little experience with, however, she liked it a lot.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nevy began to circle her index finger and Ava sharply inhaled and hung onto Nevy with her free arm.

 

“Nevy...” Ava fought to speak, but her head was swimming in fire.

 

“I know,” Nevy answered gently. She continued to rub at the achingly slow pace that drove Ava to madness in the most wonderful way.

 

“Nevy...” Ava whispered again as her torso, covered in perspiration, shivered violently and she gripped the Covetess as tightly as she could.

 

“I’m here, Ava,” she whispered, “I’m here.” This was as important to Ava as it was when she first became Wrathia’s consort.

 

The younger woman’s body continued to convulse for a few more seconds before she finally settled. Her panting would take a moment to stop, but Nevy was patient.

 

When she heard Ava sniffing, Nevy pulled back a bit to see Ava crying far more intensely than before.

 

Nevy cupped Ava’s cheeks again, clearly frightened she may have erred, “Ava, what’s wrong?”

 

Ava slowly made a smile. “Nothing...” she swallowed for more air and cradled one of Nevy’s hands with both of her own. “It was… it was wonderful. No one has ever been so kind to me.”

 

Relief crossed Nevy’s features as she then encircled Ava with both of her arms and held her close. “It will not be the last time, I promise you.”

 

Ava sniffed into Nevy’s collarbone. “Thank you.”

 

The smaller woman breathed a few times gratefully before looking up to the Covetess with foggy eyes.

 

“Can I… may I do the same for you?”

 

Nevy smiled, held Ava close and kissed her tenderly. "You may. If you have any reservations, ask me. I will tell you how it is done."

 

Ava backed up a moment before sighing. "Is it the same for Covetess as it is anyone else?"

 

Nevy nodded. "Humanoid species, within reason, have the same bundles of nerves around their bodies. Taking a Covetess as a lover would often yield similar results as if one had taken a human lover. Though, it would not be the same, given the particulars of our anatomy."

 

Ava then looked down from Nevy's face to her torso and paused. Nevy, as previous indicated, had a body that Ava had found aesthetically pleasing. The cool colors, the patterns on her skin, and more. While Ava had never considered this to happen, it had stirred the indecent thought here and there.

 

It wasn’t just her body that crafted those thoughts and feelings. Like Maggie, Nevy’s eyes were a marvel to see. Ava, growing up, had wanted to be looked at affectionately with those kinds of eyes. While the same could have been said of anyone, she wanted the feelings in those eyes meant for her.

 

It was selfish, yes, however, among the varied aspects of Ava’s transformation, it had awakened a part of her that desired this for herself. Not for Wrathia, not for the other hosts, not for anyone. This was for her.

 

Ava blinked once, girded her loins, so to speak, and looked back to Nevy. "C-can I touch you too?"

 

Nevy gave an amused chuckle as she stood to her feet, taking Ava by the hands so that they stood only a foot apart. "Yes, Ava. If you would like."

 

As natural as the sea receding, her dress slowly fell into pieces off of her body. When the last of Nevy's dress has practically dissolved, Ava had to hold back a gasp.

 

While Maggie's maturity had caught Ava's attention, Nevy was simply stunning. It had brought to mind the 'material' she had accidentally found in a trash bin outside the school facility once. Women of various species, in various states of undress, had caught Ava's eye and she couldn't help but be slightly entranced and envious of them.

 

Perhaps, Ava thought, it was where she realized, or at least started to understand, where her desires were directed to. Women that she wanted to be like. Appear like. Become like? Maybe that was it.

 

Of course, Wrathia had to rain on any thoughts that she could ever be beautiful.

 

She shook her head to clear out the thoughts. Wrathia wasn't here! And Ava was about to make love to her prime consort! No, not Wrathia's consort anymore, Ava's consort. That sounded so strange...

 

With hesitating hands, Ava reached out and tried to keep the shaking to a minimum as she placed both of them on Nevy's hips. Her skin was so smooth and soft, the curves of her abdomen were endless, it was distracting! Ava had to stare at them intently to make sure they were doing as she wanted them to. Nevy was only half a head taller than her, so, thankfully, it would not be too awkward.

 

She looked up to see Nevy's face, ever patient and affectionate.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Ava asked, feeling her courage return and grow stronger.

 

Nevy's smile grew. "Yes."

 

Ava wondered in back of her mind how all those actors in the videos were able to do it as she held her breath and tilted her head slightly to place her lips against Nevy's.

 

Nevy's hands reached forward and gently pulled Ava into another embrace as they kissed again. While the first was somewhat awkward, Ava had followed Nevy's lead and soon, Ava found herself kissing her new consort again and again, not before catching herself before it seemed she was getting too eager.

 

"Let it be brief," Nevy instructed with a wry smile as one of her hands reached up to tuck the strands of hair behind Ava's now pointed ear. "While Covetess don't necessarily need oxygen to breathe, it is a good idea for both you and your lover to make sure that it does not last too long."

 

"Sorry," Ava whispered, teetering between excitement and renewed shame, before Nevy kissed her once more.

 

"You do not need to apologize, Ava," Nevy noted gingerly as she wrapped both arms over Ava's shoulders, "you will learn. We will learn. As long as we guide each other, there will be nothing to fear. There is an old saying that a bed mate that speaks of nothing is far worse than one who speaks ill."

 

Feeling bold, Ava's hands started to trek up Nevy's sides, taking in the smooth pathways of her torso with slowly calming touch. "Right there?" she asked as her fingertips began to caress the skin of where Nevy's ribcage was.

 

Her experimentation yield a favorable answer as Nevy tilted her head back and she gasped openly. "Yes! Oh stars..."

 

While unsure what to do next, Ava reached up and kissed her again as her hands began to massage the sensitive areas she had discovered.

 

Nevy reciprocated, but kept her breathing in check as she whispered, "slowly. You can explore more than just one place."

 

Ava, now attempting to even keep her thoughts straight, slowly trailed her kisses down Nevy’s neck. The Covetess gave an appreciative moan when Ava followed with the soft touch of her collarbone.

 

The further the young Vengess went, the more Ava realized just how incorrect many of her previous assumptions were. Nevy’s bosom was a marvel to touch, however, she did not react the same way when Ava had discovered the almost invisible slits that were arranged on both sides of her torso.

 

“Not many know that Covetess have openings like these around our bodies. It’s how we’ve been able to survive in more environments than most been able to give us credit for,” Nevy noted as her hands brushed through Ava’s hair as the latter knelt down in front of her.

 

Ava smiled back up to Nevy a moment, fighting a blush, and whispered, “I’m about to go… down there,” she nodded her head down towards the area below Nevy’s waist, “Do you mind?”

 

Nevy shook her head. “Not at all. The Low Tide accepts you.”

 

Ava blinked for a moment before her embarrassment returned in force, yet, carried on to lean into Nevy’s pelvis and hummed into the skin as Nevy’s hands massaged her locks of hair.

 

She then closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the Covetess. It was fragrant, almost intoxicating. It smelled of the sea. It was hard to separate the two.

 

It brought to mind the first time she had ever seen one up close. It was a garden world off the beaten path and their resistance had used it as a stop point before moving on.

 

Ava had used the chance to walk in the edge of the water, pleasantly surprised how nice it felt, in conjunction with the salt, and the breeze.

 

It was nice.

 

Just like Nevy.

 

Ava’s hands slowly wrapped around to clasp the small of Nevy’s back as Ava’s consort started to breathe heavily at Ava’s touch, inexperienced as it was.

 

The younger woman was not sure if what she was even doing was right or not. However, Nevy’s responses gave her the right idea. Thankfully, she would keep Nevy’s advice to heart, and almost copy what she did for her earlier as she slowed down her kisses to The Low Tide.

 

It was Nevy’s turn to close her eyes and tilt her head back as her breath came quicker.

 

Wrathia was never this tender with her. While it was two different people, memories of the love she and Wrathia shared seemed so distant now. It was almost saddening to think about.

 

She fought back the moisture in her own eyes as she looked down to see Ava had stopped for a moment.

 

“Are you alright, Nevy?” she asked, perhaps more afraid that she was doing it wrong, than the real reason for Nevy’s sorrow.

 

Her smile returned as she reached down to trace a finger down Ava’s cheek. “I am. Thank you, Ava.”

 

Ava matched hers and returned her attention to pleasing her consort.

 

Nevy’s hand caressed Ava’s head the closer she came to her edge, the latter’s gentleness creating a warmth she had not known in so long filled her insides.

 

Her time with Wrathia, while important and memorable, was passed now. Where Wrathia once dominated, Ava now trusted. Nevy had feared Wrathia changing so drastically would have left her destitute. Now, she was no longer alone.

 

When Nevy’s body lit up, her body shivered violently and would have fallen to the ground had Ava not quickly stand up and embraced her dearly. Strangely enough, Nevy still had more than enough momentum to bring both of them tumbling into the sand, with Ava atop of Nevy.

 

Embarrassed, Ava was about to apologize when she heard chuckling. She looked up to see Nevy holding her hands to her face and trying to keep the laughter in, but failing. At first, Ava was incredulous, but eventually found Nevy’s jocularity infectious as she started to laugh with her.

 

It took a few minutes for both of them to settle down and eventually embrace one another after Ava pulled Nevy to her feet after getting up herself.

 

Between ragged breaths, Ava asked, “did I, um, do it right?”

 

The warm feelings Nevy felt returned as she put her forehead against Ava’s and whispered, “you did wonderfully, considering your inexperience,” she then kissed Ava again, “we will learn and do better. You will have the chance, because I am now yours, my suzerain.”

 

Ava paused at the idea that she owned anyone, yet, the fact that Nevy gave herself to Ava softened the apprehension somewhat. “I’ll… I’ll do good on that. I promise.”

 

Nevy giggled lightly again, “you will. I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it is, for all intents and purposes, a crack ship, ConfiscatedRetina and I came to the conclusion that Adult!Ava/Nevy would be very wholesome and affectionate.


	3. Chapter 3

One Year later...

 

On closer inspection, one could determine that things had changed in the mindspace of the Hosts.

 

The trees of Maggie’s mind, once wild and without control, seemed tamer and more well kept. Worn paths weaved through the trees and tall grass and the light from above seemed brighter and more welcoming than it once was.

 

Casually, Maggie led Tuls through the brush and down the darkened pathway to what was, essentially, Ava’s mind.

 

Strangely enough, as they walked through the entrance, the darkened library seemed a bit more welcoming than before.

 

The windows high above allowed a bit of light to peek in, removing a bit of the foreboding atmosphere the library usually had.

 

“I’m sorry you have to meet with Wrathia, Tuls. When I first met her, she was a real bitch,” Maggie huffed with arms folded.

 

Her demon gave her an assuring pat upon the head. “It is alright, Magnolia. In spite of our differences, Wrathia and I have known each other for a long time. I may not be able to change her mind on much, however, I can, at least, be able to calm her down. It is often how Florani are able to negotiate with others.”

 

In a rare show of genuine affection, Maggie gave his waist a hug as much as she could. The past year had done wonders for the Florani, as his leaves were more vibrant, his trunk was thicker, and normally depressed visage was warmer.

 

Maggie and Ava reconciling, Tuls had observed, had done wonders for them both.

 

It had also gotten Tuls to realize that he needed to do more if their pact was to succeed. And he wanted it to succeed, not just for himself, but for her too. She had grown as a person and he felt his magic returning and growing stronger as a result. It reflected in the flower crown, that had grown through her hair and the once blue skirt had become more ornate with tree like patterns around the edges.

 

“Still, be careful, please,” she whispered into the leaves of his impressive mane of shrubbery.

 

He knelt down and took her in his arms. “I will.”

 

“Tuls! Maggie!” they both head a familiar voice say.

 

From one of the larger book cases, Ava emerged, still in her red and tattered shift, however, with gold braids and embroidery on the rims.

 

She ran up and eagerly hugged them both. She then took a step back and smiled. “I’m happy you could make it, Tuls. You didn’t have to come, but I’m still glad you did.”

 

The Florani nodded. “If Wrathia desires more assistance from the Florani, she needs to understand more than when she did when she was alive. Florani can be most particular about things.”

 

“You want us to come with you?” Ava asked as she stepped beside Maggie.

 

Tuls shook his head. “No. It will be long and tiresome. You would be better off elsewhere than watching me outlast Wrathia’s temperament.”

 

Maggie giggled. “Don’t worry. We won’t tell her you said that.”

 

Tuls shrugged his shoulders. “She already knows this. And yet, she continues to try and wear out my patience.“

 

Ava smiled as she took Maggie’s hand. “We’re rooting for you.”

 

Tuls sighed. “What was intentional, wasn’t it?”

 

*

 

When Tuls lumbered off to the deeper recesses where an impatient Wrathia waited, Maggie waited for the Florani to be out of sight before she dashed out to the forest of her mindscape with Ava in tow. She grin on her face was wide as she quickly sprinted off the beaten path into a heavier clearing. Ava said nothing but did her best to keep pace with Maggie as they took to the more shaded parts of the forest.

 

When Maggie was sure they were alone, she then guided, a bit more forceful than she would have admit, Ava against a tree, pressed herself against Ava and kissed her fiercely.

 

Tuls’ observation was correct; Ava and Maggie had reconciled. And much more.

 

Ava gripped the small of Maggie’s back with one hand and a thigh with the other. It was uncanny to her how real Maggie’s body felt as she possessively reached under the back of Maggie’s dress to caress the curves of her spine. Maggie actually stopped when she felt Ava’s other hand crawling up her thigh to places the old Ava never would have even considered to touch.

 

“And I’m the one that needs to control herself?” Maggie whispered between kisses with a smirk.

 

Ava tried to catch her breath before she kissed Maggie again. “Well, it’s when we’re in real time. Don’t need to worry so much about it here.”

 

“And yet, I’m the one that can’t keep it in her pants,” Maggie chuckled as she reached down to take both of Ava’s wrists, pin them above her head against the tree and start kissing her again.

 

By then, Ava, still wanting more, gave her a slightly harried look. “it’s because you’re beautiful, Maggie. I know it’s a bad excuse, but I-”

 

She didn’t get a chance to finish as Maggie kissed her again.

 

“It’s all right,” Maggie said, bringing Ava’s wrists down again between them so they could hold hands, “and the best part is that I didn’t need to use Tuls’ magic for this. The fact that you still cared for me meant so much. Even after all I did.”

 

“Maggie...”

 

“With that said,” Maggie brought her to a nearby stump, sat her down, let go, and took a few steps back, “I figure it would be a good time to celebrate a certain occasion.” She waggled her eyebrows licentiously.

 

“Oh?” Ava asked, half curious, half as eager as Maggie.

 

“It’s a little something I figured you’d appreciate. With you turning twenty one and all,” she then reached over, opened a tree to reveal an old phonograph within the trunk, and she reached over, turned it on to let the vinyl record on it begin to spin before she placed the needle on the surface.

 

Through the dated record white noise, Ava heard a piano playing. She liked the sound of it, but found herself enraptured when Maggie began to move slowly, in time to the music.

 

“Happy Birthday to you,” she sang in a whisper, seductively, as she emphasized how low cut her dress was, letting it droop lower.  Ava figured she had learned how to change her shape in the mind space, since Ava could not recall Maggie's bosom being so... obvious?

 

Ava fought against the smile on her face as she held her hands together.

 

“Happy Birthday to you,” Maggie repeated as she turned and let her dress tumble to her waist, exposing her back to Ava.

 

“Oh my...” Ava whispered to herself as Maggie slowly turned back, an arm covering her chest and drew near.

 

“Happy Birthday, Madam President,” Maggie alluringly continued as her matching bloomers fell to the floor. Yes, Maggie had changed her shape, given the firm and notably muscular pack of muscles on her exposed abdomen, but Ava didn't mind. Maggie felt beautiful as she looked and Ava had no compunction to judge. 

 

Ava couldn’t fight against the heat rising in her cheeks as Maggie then sat on her lap, exposing her torso and wrapping her arms around Ava's shoulders. Instinctively, her arms crawled around Maggie’s waist as she concluded, “Happy Birthday to you.”

 

“It’s wonderful, Maggie,” Ava started, but found it hard to continue, due to the embarrassment she felt.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, noting Ava’s discomfort.

 

“Maggie,” Ava forced, knowing little good would come of it if she didn’t say anything, “m-my birthday was five months ago.”

 

She was wide eyed and had the countenance of someone who had ice water dumped over them. “I’m doing the best I can, ok!”

 

Maggie looked down, more frustrated with herself than Ava. She would have begun to sulk had one of Ava’s hands drew her close and the other gently grasped the side of her head to make her see Ava eye to eye.

 

“I know,” Ava whispered, her face inches from Maggie’s, “and I’m grateful.”

 

Maggie was about to protest when Ava kissed her again. And again. 

 

“I’m ready,” Maggie wheezed, her heart pounding in her chest, “it won’t be like the first time. I promise.”

 

While unnecessary, Ava could understand.

 

During their first time, they had established what they could do and where. It had started out wonderfully, with Maggie practically putty in Ava’s inexplicably skilled hands.

 

Then, she started to kiss Maggie’s neck, then it feel apart.

 

Maggie blurted out their safe word;

 

Noose.

 

When they were eleven, Wrathia had taken control of Ava and had nearly strangled Maggie with a handful of reeds. As Wrathia taunted Maggie, asking, “Isn’t this fun?” she was left no recourse but to pact with Tuls, not knowing the full implications of it but desperation for survival.

 

Maggie was a pile of sobs and apologies.

 

Ava cuddled her and assured her she was alright.

 

While the event did not repeat on subsequent encounters, Ava always made sure they were ready for the occasion when either one of them felt anxious or uncomfortable.

 

“All right,” Ava acknowledged as she, with Maggie still in her arms, gently lay her on the ground, shed her own clothes with Maggie’s assistance, and straddled the excited Maggie.

 

She leaned down and kissed Maggie again. Once on her lips, another on her cheek, and more on her neck as she began to descend.

 

Ava made it a point that she loved the freckles on Maggie’s face, neck, and shoulders. And every time she told Maggie that, she would get flustered, because she was used to people complimenting her body, but never something like that.

 

She kissed each one as she went past the collarbone, which got a giggle from Maggie.

 

“That tickles,” she whimpered, trying to decide whether she was ready to laugh or moan.

 

“I know,” Ava answered with a smile as she went to Maggie’s sternum and kissed the mark where her Door of Lust usually was.

 

Before they had learned to control and adjust their bodies in the mindspace, it had been difficult for them to have sex when the Door of Lust and the Drawer of Wrath kept opening whenever they tried to get close.

 

And while the old photo of them as children falling out of Maggie’s door did make for a tender moment, it did not seem to ease the raging hormones of both women who needed some release when the lock of their inhibitions had finally been opened.

 

When Ava held Maggie’s hips as she nuzzled her face against Maggie’s navel, the latter squeaked in surprise.

 

“You really are ticklish,” Ava’s voice, husky with desire, was laced with clear amusement.

 

“No fair,” Maggie whined as she tried to fight the laughter that was building up. “I’m supposed to be making you feel good, not this.”

 

“It is my ‘present’, though, isn’t it?” Ava answered as she finally reached the source of Maggie’s need.

 

“I thought,” Maggie tried to get out, but Ava’s tongue made forming words difficult, “it wasn’t… ungh… your birthday.”

 

In response, Ava lifted Maggie’s legs and threw them over her shoulders. “It’s not, but I never refuse a present from you.” With that, she dove back in, while at the same time using a free hand to stroke herself, and Maggie arched her back as she felt not only physical sensation send lightning through her soul, but the heat from Ava spreading to her own body.

 

“Remember the aroma,” Maggie uttered quickly, wrapping her legs around Ava’s head. The smell in question was a self-defense mechanism Florani had before they became the apex species of their world. It was and still is a powerful scent from their bodies that enabled them to overwhelm those that would do them harm.

 

Or, in the case of those who became intimate with Florani, a potent aphrodisiac that made Ava purr into her skin loudly as Maggie dug into the ground, just to hold tightly onto anything.

 

*

 

Tuls, like most Florani, were known for their patience.

 

However, Wrathia Bellarmina’s temperament, lack of tact, and blunt rage made attempting to dissuade forcing Renanculae to defer to her command a very tiring prospect.

 

In fact, Tuls was having a hard time trying to understand why Wrathia’s words were more than a blur at this point as he felt something build within him.

 

It was strong. It was something primal. It was overriding his logic and patience, even more than Wrathia’s bellyaching. For some reason, she seemed to be of a similar condition. Wrathia seemed… off. Like, she had an itch that was driving her to scream and shout more than usual.

 

“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF REFUSE!?”

 

Instinctively, Tuls’ hand swung up and struck Wrathia on the cheek with a loud clap.

 

To say Wrathia was livid was an understatement. She was ready to explode and burn him to ash. Her breath came fast and hard. Her skin was luminous with heat. Her powers were far beyond his, he knew, however, he was not sure what she would do, but he didn’t care.

 

Instead, she raked her claws against his cheek, practically a mirror of what he had done a second before.

 

That had been the breaking point.

 

There was no going back now.

 

Wrathia tackled him and then they kissed.

 

*

 

“Eeee!” Maggie squealed and laughed at the same time as Ava continued to dive deeper into her entrance.

 

Looking up, Ava asked, as her face was red in both desire and heat from her own self-stimulation, “you want me to stop?”

 

Maggie was exasperated at Ava’s delay. “Did I say anything about stopping?!”

 

Ava only smirked and went back to work as Maggie sighed happily, trying to get her breath back as she looked up to the sun through the forest cap.

 

As she got close to her edge, and closed her eyes and moaned, loving Ava’s touch and everything about her.

 

Their reconciliation was long and hard. But the intimacy they subsequently shared was worth the pain. It was what she wanted. It was hard not to get down on herself for how she treated Ava, but her girlfriend made sure not to let it stew too long.

 

Her girlfriend.

 

She smiled at the thought.

 

Ava Ire was her girlfriend.

 

She gasped as she felt her peak coming closer.

 

Ava Ire was also her lover, her best friend, and confidant.

 

She reached down and held onto Ava’s head, barely missing the horns that miraculously missed her flesh.

 

Ava Ire was who she wanted.

 

It was then she felt Ava shudder beneath her and knew she owed her girlfriend some attention like this. Maggie Lacivi was many things, but a neglectful lover was not one of those.

 

She choked as her toes curled, her back arched even further, and her legs tightened around Ava’s head. Her eyes shone a brilliant blue before she shut them tightly, letting the moisture drip out from the sides.

 

Two, three, four long and extended breaths she felt her body come alive from Ava’s touch.

 

She exhaled loudly and let her legs slump and slide off of Ava’s soaked shoulders, breathing contentedly, letting the liquid fire spread and peter out through her blood.

 

Ava crawled to her side and gently stroked her arm with a smirk on her face.

 

“How was it?”

 

Maggie turned her head a bit a smiled tiredly. “Don’t know why I wasted so much of my pact’s magic on those dick boyfriends of mine.”

 

Ava shrugged. "You didn't know. And you were doing what you did know."

 

Maggie pouted. "Well, I know now and know better. And better yet," she rolled on her side and changed again. It amused Ava whenever Maggie took advantage of the mindspace to look as attractive as she wanted.

 

This time, Maggie was not as lithe as she used to be. Now, she had the appearance of some old statues where every curve seemed to carved by the hand of an expert sculptor, that fit the shape of a wonderfully ample woman. Plump and vibrant, Ava enjoyed the buxom angles of her bust, stomach, and legs as her hand traveled up and down her girlfriend’s hip, which made Maggie smile. Furthermore, her hair was no longer curly, but as straight as Ava's own, but longer and more luminescent. The highlights were a nice touch.

 

"Better than those girls in the materials, don't you think?" She offered as seductively as she could.

 

Ava stopped stroking. "You do know those images were digitally altered, right?"

 

Maggie blinked. "What?"

 

Ava sat up. "Have you seen them? If they were as thin as they looked, their internal organs would have been crushed to get waists that tiny."

 

It took a moment for her to recall the images in question. When the realization kicked in, Maggie was devastated. Then, her shock vanished when a frown crossed her face. "Still! Can’t beat the real thing and that's what I am, dammit!"

 

Ava leaned in and kissed her as her free hand drew circles around Maggie's navel. "I know you are."

 

Maggie sighed contentedly. "Damn, Ava, when this whole business with your pact started, you barely could look people in the eye. Now, you're Sappho or something. What happened?"

 

Ava looked behind her and answered, "I had some help."

 

Maggie turned to see Nevy Nervine in that frilly dress she'd sometimes wear and make Maggie jealous that she didn't have access to it.

 

"And you did marvelously, Ava," Nevy noted as she walked around them both to sit behind Ava and kiss the top of her head. In another life, Maggie would have paused at such a display.

 

However, she knew it was because of the Covetess that she and Ava had repaired the bridge once thought burned beyond repair. Nevy was also surprisingly upfront about the fact she was Ava's consort. It took a bit of time, but she grew used to the idea that she, Ava, and Nevy were in, for all intents and purposes, a polyamorous alliance of sorts.

 

"Cheater," Maggie huffed with tongue in cheek, "using Nevy to learn how to seduce and bed unsuspecting maidens like myself."

 

Nevy giggled as she's slinked out of her dress. "Well, one, at least."

 

As Nevy crawled around to Maggie's other side, Ava tucked herself under Maggie's arm and whispered, "and both of us love her very much."

 

"Nevy?" Maggie stated before the Covetess mirrored Ava and realized too late she was caught in a trap and Nevy kissed her.

 

Ava then took advantage of the distraction and used her leg to wrap Maggie's leg that faced her, an action also copied by Nevy, and both of then opened Maggie's legs to expose her Cinnamon Field so both their free hands to stroke it vigorously.

 

Maggie squealed happily, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity as they kissed the sides of her neck, which they discovered was especially sensitive.

 

"You two are the worst!" Maggie wheezed as her face grew flushed in lust and embarrassment.

 

Ava smirked as she kissed her way down to Maggie's chest. "I do recall hearing something about a present, right, Nevy?"

 

"I concur," Nevy chirped as she let Ava continue stroking Maggie's entrance to caress other areas of Maggie's voluptuous body that made her gasp. "And Ava was right to share something so lovely."

 

Maggie snorted. "At least ask me out first. I'm easy, not cheap!" With what little control she had, a pair of leafy vines emerged from Maggie’s lower back, slithered their way around both Ava’s and Nevy’s legs and began to stroke them at the same time like they did to her.

 

Both her lovers gasped loudly.

 

*

 

Gil suddenly felt his heart beat faster as he heard the comm on his lapel beep.

 

“H-hey, Marverde.” Odin Arrow asked on the other side, “c-could you b-bring the toolkit t-to the life s-support station?”

 

“Of course!” he answered quickly, dashed from the medical bay and dashed to the maintenance lift. Spending time with Odin, for some reason beyond Gil, always made him excited. 

 

*

 

Wrathia snarled, drooled, and rested on her forearms as she grunted loudly against the pounding her risen behind got from an equally sexually enraged Tuls. His deathgrip on her waist prevented any movement on her part, but then again, she wasn’t exactly trying to.

 

“More,” she growled as her skin was literally glowing brighter than the midday sun. She had no idea what caused her to tackle, make out, and subsequently fuck Tuls Tenebrose of all people, but she wasn’t going to question how good she felt. 

 

Tuls rumbled in the back of his throat as he pummeled the Vengess queen with enough force to break a reinforced steel girder.

 

“More!” she ordered as her saliva ate through the floor and she clenched the floor with her claws to push backward.

 

The Florani colossus doubled his pummeling to the point where he had grabbed her hair and yanked back her head as hard as he could. It did not seem to phase her in the least as her eyes rolled backward and her tongue hung languidly out.

 

“WHICH PART OF ‘MORE’ DID YOU MISS!?!” she boomed with enough force to cause the mindspace to shake. Granted, shaking the library was more Ava’s schtick, but considering she was getting laid, who was she to split hairs?

 

Tuls, his eyes blazing with green light, let go, threw his head back and roared almost as loudly. From his back, vines, almost without number, burst, stretched out, and wiggled menacingly at the exhausted Vengess.

 

Normally, one would fear seeing a Florani ready to pollinate with any other species not capable of enduring the intercourse.

 

Wraitha smiled and garbled, “jackpot!”

 

*

 

Maggie reclined against a tree, one leg over the other, letting the electric pleasure wear itself out, sighed contentedly as Ava sat on her knees against Nevy who gently massaged her back against a neighboring tree.

 

“I’ll admit that a lot of my ideas have not been the greatest but I really outdid myself this time,” Maggie noted with tongue in cheek. 

 

Ava moaned tiredly against Nevy as the latter noted, “You give yourself too little credit, Magnolia. Even if it wasn’t the anniversary of Ava’s birth, she appreciates everything you’ve done for her.”

 

Maggie looked to Ava, smiled a bit then turned to Nevy. “Hey, I want to thank you, again. While the sex is great, I’m more grateful that you helped me and Ava out.”

 

The Covetess nodded. “Ava is my suzerain. As such, what is in her best interests holds true for myself.”

 

Maggie blinked. “I’m not entirely sure how that works, but I’ll take your word for it. Especially how great the threesomes with you and Ava are.” She ended with a smile. Truth be told, she loved Nevy’s hair and aesthetic, so, it did not give her much of a problem.

 

Ava looked up. “I didn’t think it would work out at first.”

 

Maggie’s smile faded a bit. “Well, the fact that Nevy was upfront about it helped. My exes didn’t tell me much. They always hid stuff, like I hid stuff. Maybe that’s why it always failed.”

 

Nevy held up a hand. “It is normal. You have learned,” she wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist,”just as we have learned.”

 

Maggie huffed quietly before bringing her hands up behind her head. “Still, I’m not ashamed to admit that having sex with my boyfriends didn’t have its perks. Don’t get me wrong, the tribbing’s great, but I kinda miss the dicks every now and then.”

 

The statement made Ava and Nevy pause, surprised that the comment came out of nowhere.

 

Ava looked up to her consort. “Nevy?”

 

Nevy looked slightly uncomfortable. Almost thrown off balance and paralyzed in thought.

 

Their discomfort was not lost on Maggie. “What?”

 

“Well,” Ava started before Nevy squeezed her shoulder, asking if she could speak.

 

“During our time, we had learned various other means of intimacy. In the mindspace, we learned how to mold and shape our bodies, much like you do. Though, we had thought of introducing this to our encounters at a later date.”

 

Maggie’s eyes leveled. “I’m not sure I follow.”  


“Should we show her?” Ava asked, her eagerness starting to show through her apprehension. 

 

Nevy closed her eyes, and cradled her head against her free hand.

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

With a bit of difficulty, Nevy helped Ava to her feet. Once they steadied themselves, both took a deep breath, as if trying to mentally summon something. Then, Maggie blinked when from both of their nether regions emerged…

 

*

 

The thick, solid, and very noticeable membrane rod in Odin’s hands held Gil’s attention longer than he would have admit.

 

Gil swallowed as his gaze locked to the rod that had a passing resemblance to his own skin color.

 

It was almost as if it was…

 

“Hey, M-Marverde,” Odin asked as he gripped both hands on the rod, “y-you ok?” He idly stroked his thumb on it, which made Gil’s heart beat all the faster and he couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why!

 

Gil nearly panicked as he placed the toolkit on the ground, almost dropping it, and sputtered before leaving in a rush, “Ishouldgo!”

 

When the door closed behind him, Odin cocked an eyebrow before putting the rod aside and getting the toolkit.

 

“I d-don’t get that g-guy sometimes,” he muttered aloud as Raven, who had seen the entire exchange, leveled her eyes, shook her head, and went back to repairing the energy relays. Her brother was so hopeless. 

 

*

 

Using a stump as leverage, Maggie gyrated her hips against Ava’s, letting the new extension the latter had summoned push in deeper, to the former’s delight.

 

“Would it surprise you that I hoped it was you doing this to me from time to time?” Maggie gulped as she threaded her fingers through Ava’s hair between kisses.

 

“Yes… considering what happened between us,” Ava responded as her hands traversed the smooth curves of Maggie’s back.

 

“What can I say?” Maggie wiped a few strands of matted hair out of her eyes. “I carry a torch.”

 

They slowed down for a moment, letting Ava’s strokes extend longer and more meticulously. It was there Ava looked directly into Maggie’s eyes. “I love you, Maggie. I always did,” she whispered.

 

For a moment, they both stopped when Maggie linked her hand with Ava’s. “So did I.”

 

It would have continued had Maggie not turned to a blushing Nevy, deliriously happy at the display of affection between her suzerain and her beloved. Just like in those trashy romance novels. With certain pages folded at the corners. With certain passages highlighted. Not that she would know about that. “You’re more than welcome to join us, Nevy.”

 

Nevy sighed wistfully. “Oh, I couldn’t. It just wouldn’t be,”

 

“Please, Nevy?” Ava entreated as she tilted her head. “You’re part of this too, remember?”

 

The Covetess looked to them both, slightly chastising herself for forgetting that it wasn’t Ava alone that cared for her. “May I?”

 

“If I wasn’t willing to get ploughed by my girlfriend and her consort at the same time, I would have said something,” Maggie answered as she wriggled her hips to make it abundantly clear what she had in mind as Ava snickered.

 

Nevy took another breath. It had been so long since she had been with more than one simultaneously. Those many wonderful nights with Wrathia and her other consorts, while long passed, still held a certain warmth that Nevy found once more with the two young women in front of her.

 

She took tentative steps behind Maggie, before kneeling behind, stroking her own length, slick with moisture, and balanced herself against Maggie’s back.

 

“Brace yourself, Magnolia. I’ll go in slow.” Nevy could feel the tension in Maggie’s body slowly ease out.

 

“Don’t worry about it too much. I’ve pitched anal more times than I’m willing to admit,” Maggie stated as both her lovers paused.

 

“There is no judgment here, Magnolia.” Nevy stroked Maggie’s ear after a moment.

 

“I know,” Maggie chirped, “but if it makes you feel better, it doesn’t bother me. What did bother me was when one of my exes decided to ‘experiment’ without saying anything. Asshole.” She turned back to a surprised Ava. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

“No, no. It’s not that,” Ava responded as she placed her hands on Maggie’s hips, “it’s just that Nevy and I were hoping that we could do this with you as a surprise at a later date.” Ava’s smile turned humorous. “You just keep surprising us first. And that’s not a bad thing.”

 

“Indeed,” Nevy added as she then embraced Maggie from behind. “Ready, Magnolia?”

 

Maggie took a breath and nodded, letting herself relax. “Mhm.”

 

Slowly, the slick length eased itself into Maggie’s rear and she gasped as her body accommodated the latest guest. And it wasn’t a bad feeling either.

 

Slowly, but surely, Nevy finally pushed herself in as much as she could and let herself rest for a moment to let Maggie get used to her presence. When both Ava and Nevy were sure, they began to move in tandem with each other and their gasping shared lover.

 

*

 

Bouncing furiously against Tuls’ hips, Wrathia, her entire body brighter and hotter than a fresh volcano eruption, was having the time of her post-life. How Tuls was able to still stand upright and carry her much smaller frame without breaking her was anyone’s guess.

 

With one hand clenched into his shoulder, claws latching into the surface of his skin, she used the other to violently stroke the nearest vine that wasn’t trying to grip and hold onto to her to assist in the copulation. They had caught fire and retracted, save for a few more resilient tentacles that Wrathia was making good use of as they reamed her from behind.

 

“That’s right...” she drooled, relishing the fullness she felt, “keep it up and I’ll have to marry you. Pedri always wanted to do this. Just imagine it!”

 

Unfortunately, Tuls did.

 

He screamed in the back of his mind at the prospect of being married to Wrathia and Pedri. It was a fate worse than death! ...even though he was already dead!

 

His breath drew faster and more violent as Wrathia was literally sweating lava off of her stark naked frame.

 

“Yes! That’s it!” Wrathia screeched as she arched her back and hit her climax like a world shattering cataclysm, “give it to me, baby!”

 

Tuls howled and before either of them were aware, a substance that could only be tactfully described as ‘sap’, coated them both.

 

Exhausted, Tuls fell unceremoniously to the ground, with Wrathia still on top of him.

 

He had hoped his troubles were over until he looked up to see an even more sexually enraged Wrathia, her face a mess from what had just transpired.

 

She had literally burst into flame and angrily yelled, “THAT’S IT?! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!”

 

Tuls whimpered helplessly.

 

*

 

“You know,” Ava failed to laugh as she tried to get Maggie’s hips on her waist in a new position between the three of them, “the illustrations made it look a lot easier to do this.” Finding it unable to work, she reclined back on the ground and pulled Maggie to her to try another angle.

 

“As someone who’s actually been in multiple threesomes, it’s a lot harder and more awkward than you think,” Nevy tried to keep her side steady, but after the third attempt, it was starting to get more troublesome than it was worth. “It’s dependent on the location it’s done, the individuals involved, and, believe it or not, the angles, individual weight, and balance.”

 

“So, you’re saying porn’s not like real life? Big surprise.” Maggie noted with a smirk.

 

“Well, I don’t think they would have laughed as much as we did when I slipped,” Ava answered as her hand traced down Maggie’s back as she adjusted herself to enter Maggie again. Tried as she might the first time Ava and Nevy attempted to carry Maggie at the same time, Ava’s feet had lost their grip on the ground and she feel into the tall grass. Nevy and Maggie fell immediately after.

 

They were about to try again when both Ava and Maggie paused as they felt an incredible heat in each other. Yet, it didn’t come from them.

 

“What is it?” Nevy asked.

 

Both of them looked back to where they had come from earlier.

 

“Something happened in my part of the mindspace,” Ava said as Maggie got to her feet and helped her up.

 

“Yeah, but I felt it too. But why?” Maggie asked as she wondered if anything had happened to Tuls.

 

“Let’s hurry,” Nevy stated as all three of them departed, conveniently forgetting that they were all dashing through the mindspace in the buff.

 

A pair of fairies watched them leave and one said to the other as they played a game of strip poker that wasn’t going anywhere, “think they’ll notice?”

 

“Nah.”

 

*

 

Hangovers were nothing new to Wrathia.

 

Especially the kind of gooey, post sex hangover one had when they got frisky with a Florani. Only a Vengess was tough enough to endure the sheer brutality of a sexually enraged Flower Colossus. And she was aware how absurd that sounded. And the tentacles. The other races didn’t know what they were missing out on.

 

She was sore all over, sure, but hot damn she’d do that again if she had the chance.

 

She forced herself up and then came to a horrid realization.

 

It wasn’t that she had slept with Tuls Tenebros.

 

It was the suspiciously large pile of ash in front of her.

 

She had burned Tuls to death!

 

“Hah! Good!”

 

The few moving gears in her head came to a stop.

 

“Wait! No. That’s bad!” she frowned as she got to her shaky, and sticky, feet. Her frown deepened when she realized how badly she needed a bath, given it wasn’t just her feet that were covered in a substance she would rather not think about. Granted, she was dead and didn’t really need one, but still, it was the principle of the thing.

 

“Dammit, Tuls. You miserable pile of fertilizer! Can’t even last ten rounds with a horny Vengess?!” she scolded the pile of ash, willfully ignorant that few species could last for one with a Vengess. On account of the possible immolation, dismemberment, and very probable demise.

 

As she tried to walk back to her couch, she slipped and fell on her bottom clumsily. Rubbing her behind, she grumbled, “and I’m still sharp. What next?”

 

“Well, for one, you could tell us what happened?” Ava asked with her arms crossed at a frown on her face as she stood behind Wrathia.

 

The Vengess turned to see an angry Ava, a surprised Maggie, and a disappointed Nevy, easily able to put the pieces together as to what had happened. All stark naked.

 

Wrathia leveled her eyes, turned to Nevy and said, “Is this like the time you and I went to a parlay and ended up starting another war from the resulting orgy?”

 

Nevy tilted her head in a half nod. “More or less. Except in this case, you’re the unfortunate negotiator.”

 

Wrathia blinked for a moment, trying to recall what happened to… she remembered now.

 

While the sex was good, if she was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was worth starting a war over.

 

The negotiator was such a nice woman too. How unfortunate her wife had to get so jealous of Wrathia to the point that the combat started again in earnest before Wrathia ground their resistance to dust and took both of them as some of her long time consorts.

 

Good times.

 

“Well, if you weren’t able to figure it out on your own, Tuls and I had sex. And not just any sex, but really good sex. Just like you were evidently doing.”

 

Ava then blinked. “Wait, does that mean that when we… and at the same time, Wrathia and Tuls…” her eyes widened and she turned to Maggie, who looked just as shocked at the realization.

 

“I thought so,” Nevy observed with hand cradling her chin, “it seems that the bond between the pacted souls is a lot more intricate that we thought.”

 

Wrathia frowned. “Wait. You mean that I fucked Tuls because you were doing it at the same time and you didn’t invite me?!”

 

Ava and Maggie’s eyes leveled, not really wanting to answer. As much as they liked the idea of using this against Wrathia again and again, it clearly had the potential to backfire or not work at all.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, I suppose you’re going to be using those things on me,” she pointed at the extensions from both Ava and Nevy’s lower bodies, “and if your girlfriend can do it too, just give me a chance to breathe, alright?”

 

Ava was about to protest and remind Wrathia that she was dead, but thought better of it. However, she did realize something more absurd that needed to be addressed.

 

“You realize I hate you, right? And that I’ve taken your Prime Consort and everything?” Ava felt herself getting hard again, thinking of a few ways to use it on the woman in front of her.

 

Wrathia snorted. “What’s a little hate sex between allies? Keeps things interesting, I’m still ready for more, I’m on the receiving end of Nevy’s attention, and,” she paused as a large frown crossed her features and she looked around to make sure it was just the four of them, “you will never, EVER, hear me admit it, but Tuls Tenebrose was the best damn lay I’ve ever had and Pedri would never let me live it down if he got word. And finally,” she turned to the right and spit, “I need to get the taste of chlorophyll out of my mouth.”

 

Ava’s eyes leveled and she turned to Nevy. “Wouldn’t this damage her marriage to Pedri?”

 

Nevy shook her head. “Wrathia has known Tuls for far longer than she’s known the rest of us. In fact, whenever she conquered another system or galaxy, she would always invite him to the post-victory bloodthirst dreg orgy.”

 

“Of course that pansy refused every time!” Wrathia added indignantly.

 

“And what’s more, Pedri had been trying to get Tuls into his and Wrathia’s bed since, well, he met Wrathia. It’s surprising that it took the connection between their hosts to get it to actually happen.”

 

“I’m sure it’s great to know all this, but aren’t we forgetting something?” Maggie intervened, “Tuls is dead! I thought pacted souls were immortal.”

 

“That’s the odd thing,” Nevy furrowed her brow and held a hand to her cheek in thought. “And it makes no sense.”

 

A loud and sickly groan caught their attention as a large and green hand gripped the side of one of the opened drawers of Ava’s mind.

 

From the drawer, Tuls hoisted himself upright and staggered this way and that, trying to get the clouds out of his sight. He then blinked several times, trying to make sense of the outlines in front of him. It was still blurry, but he could make out Wrathia, Ava, and Maggie. Or at least their general shapes. The blue whirlpool had to be Nevy. It was always Nevy.

 

“What... happened? I don’t... remember a…. thing,” Tuls garbled as he held both hands to fend off the raging migraine he now felt… despite being dead.

 

“Tuls, honey,” Nevy spoke up, “it’s nothing to worry about. Just head back to the forest. We’ll catch up with you, ok?”

 

“Yes… that is… a prudent course… of action,” he slowly lumbered his way to the entrance and then nodded, “if you’ll... excuse me.”

 

“Now, then,” Nevy began as she took a seat beside Wrathia, with Maggie and Ava surrounding the latter, “you know the parameters?”

 

Wrathia snorted. “Yeah, but if my afterglow wasn’t so disappointing at the moment, I’d have given everything I have to Ava.”

 

Ava when she had been caught off guard.

 

Wrathia smirked. “But it isn’t, so I won’t.”

 

Ava’s frown, and heat, returned in force. Angrily, she took hold of Wrathia’s horns, aimed herself, and growled, “well, you’ve always wanted a piece of me. Now, you’re going to get it!”

 

“But I already have-” Wrathia began to protest before Ava shoved herself in and began to gyrate herself with very audible grunts, as if Ava had wanted to do something, anything, to Wrathia like this for a long time. Ava closed her eyes and planned to enjoy one of the few occasions she had Wrathia kneeling in front of her and if this was what it took, then so be it.

 

At the same time, Maggie had crawled behind Wrathia, grabbed her wrists to give herself leverage, and with a tentacle that she had grown from her back, began to push herself into Wrathia’s backside, noting that it was not tight at all. She paused for a moment, remembering what Tuls could have done earlier, but felt it better not to consider it as she started to move in tandem with Ava.

 

Finally, Nevy crawled underneath her former empress, with Wrathia straddling her hips, took hold of Wraithia’s back, and pulled her down slowly, keeping eye contact with Maggie to make sure they would not get in each others’ way.

 

Before long, all three of them had established a rhythm that had all of the former Vengess empress’ entrances filled. Granted, Wrathia was not really objecting to the attention, but one had to keep up with appearances.

 

Not long after, Maggie had transformed one of her hands to encapsulate both of Wrathia’s, frown, and look down at her end of Wrathia, squeeze a buttcheek before uttering, “I know you’re supposed to be the apex of all Vengess or something, Wrathia, but as far as your ass is concerned, there’s not much.”

 

Wrathia, thoroughly enjoying herself, blinked, then spit Ava’s length out angrily before turning and objected. “Hey! My ass is fantastic, I’ll have you know!”

 

Maggie frowned before she looked back at the body part in question. “Well, there’s an old saying that goes, ‘my anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns, hun.’ and honestly, I’m not seeing much.”

 

“What does that even mea-”she tried to ask before Ava silenced her with her member and her grip reinforced on Wrathia’s horns.

 

“How’s it feel, huh?” Ava growled as she increased her pace, “it’s just like how you-”

 

“Ava,” Nevy admonished gently between breaths. When Ava tilted her head to meet Nevy’s gaze, the covetess gave her suzerain a look that spoke, ‘it’s alright. I’m here. She can’t, and she won’t, hurt you anymore.’.

 

Ava took a breath and calmed herself before an impatient mumble from Wrathia spurred her to action again.

 

*

 

It had taken a while, but eventually all three of them had finally worn out Wrathia to the point where the former Vengess Empress now lay happily passed out and dead to the world. Figuratively.

 

Back to their, relatively, normal selves, Maggie and Nevy sat on each of Ava’s side on Wrathia’s couch and held her close, enjoying the warmth of not just the afterglow, but the closeness they shared and wanted to keep.

 

With an arm around both Nevy and Maggie, Ava wanted to enjoy the moment. She wanted to. However, she knew in the back of her mind that while she would always be able to have Maggie’s companionship back in the real world…

 

She looked to her consort and felt her heart sank a bit.

 

“Nevy. You’ve done so much for me,” she whispered, trying to keep her composure, “but I can’t help but worry when yours and Gil’s pact is completed. I know you told me not to worry, but it’s hard not to.”

 

Nevy smiled and kissed Ava on the cheek. “My suzerain. Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then when my pact is complete, look for me. I will be waiting for you.”

 

“How will I find you? How will I know it’s you?”  


“You will know,” she answered as she put her forehead against Ava’s, “my core will lead you to me.”

 

“I’ll find you, Nevy. I promise,” Ava spoke quicker than she wanted.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said as she held Ava closer, “and I will search for you as well.”

 

Ava knew she had to wake soon, but knowing that she was loved so made the prospect of returning to the waking world not as unnerving.

 

*

 

And so, when their pacts were complete and with the defeat of Titan, the Deadly Sinners went their own ways.

 

After a century of searching, Ava and Maggie found Nevy with the remnants of her former kingdom. There they reestablished a more stable city state of Covetess that did not rely on Nevy so she could live out her days with Ava and Magge. And they all lived in lesbians with each other.

 

After several more awkward encounters, Gil finally got up the nerve to court Odin, who, while ignorant (or stoned), eventually returned his affections. Nevy was quiet proud of him when he joined the Arrow family to help them thrive.

 

As for Wrathia…

 

Renanculae signed happily at her beloved Tuls, happy as a fool and small as he was in her hand, returned to life as he once was. Then again, she was as tall as a three story house.

 

And to her right, on a dias that resembled more a dinner platter, both Wrathia and Pedri looked on in unease as their new Queen looked upon them with poorly masked desire.

 

“Darling,” Pedri began, “if I may observe; your ability to cut deals is, frankly, shit.”

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” she protested.

 

Then, the multitude of tentacles emerged from Renanculae’s back, ready to make her encounter with Tuls seem like a mere warm up for the main event.

 

“Oh, fuck me,” Wrathia grumbled, realizing just how horribly she had erred.

 

“Why, Wrathia,” Renanculae answered cheerfully, “that’s a lovely idea.”

 

Pedri cocked an angry eyebrow at his wife, who huffed angrily. Well, he figured, there were certainly worse things to be than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confiscatedretina and I also came to the conclusion that an Adult!Ava/Adult!Maggie/Nevy ship would be called Terraform, while Adult!Ava/Nevy would be Hot Springs.


End file.
